User talk:ChurchPants20
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Userboxes/@comment-NeveisCheese☼-20101119092210/@comment-ChurchPants20-20101127172024 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Hey! i saw ur message on the seddie page saying ur a creddie shipper but want peace with seddies and be friends with seddiers. i completely agree. i hate the hostility between seddiers and creddiers. i believe life would be better if both seddiers and creddiers could share their opinions without worrying someone is gonna pick a fight with them. im not mad u went on the seddie page at all and im glad u want to be friends with us and think were awesome. i think some creddiers r awesome too. at least the ones who welcome me and dont pick fights with me. i hope we can be friends 2!!!!! XxSeddierocksxx 02:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC)XxSeddierocksxx yea we arent all rude. i think we are defensive a lot about our ship which may come off as rude but we arent trying to be at all. and dont take this the wrong way cause even though im a complete seddie fan i respect creddie, but what do u guys like about creddie. im not trying to be rude, im really actually curious cause i know all the reasons we seddiers love seddie cause we all seem to like seddie for the same reasons. so what are the same reasons creddiers love creddie? XxSeddierocksxx 20:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC)XxSeddierocksxx Well i guess cause first of all im a total sucker for love/hate relationships. always have been. i just find the fact of falling in love with someone u hate really fascinating. but i sometimes like love/hope relationships too. like in harry potter i absolutely love ginny and harry together and that was a total love/hope relationship. and sam and freddie just seem to have so much chemistry! and they r so cute when they hang out together alone. they seem so friendly with each other. and the smile and look in each other eyes when they share cute little glances in the show is so sweet! and i honestly think they do like each other. sams sad face when carly and freddie danced was so sad yet i loved it! and freddie seems to like spending time with sam. and im a true romantic and i believe freddies obsession with carly isnt true love. i didnt find it very good relationship and i dont think carly could ever truly love freddie. and the kisses in iSaved Your Life wasnt good to me. they seemed as if carly just wanted to kiss him. not actually be in a serious relationship. and a lot of guys choose carly over sam so i believe carly can get any guy she wants. so why cant sam have freddie? freddie is her friend and puts up with her and even enjoys sometimes when she teases him. and the kiss scene and iKiss was so adorable! they were so sweet to each other and they seem like they like the kiss because of what happened in iThink They Kissed. so those are my reasons. what do u think? XxSeddierocksxx 01:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC)XxSeddierocksxx yea i hate this whole war between the two ships. its really annoying how one provokes the other and they end up in the fight. i mean why cant we all just resect someone else's opinion even if the dont agree. i think we'd all be a lot happier if we could get along. i just dont like how some seddiers can be rude and now we r all these mean people to the creddiers but i would love to get along with creddiers. im just afraid we wont get along cause they wont like how i like seddie. or maybe they make a comment about how awesome creddie is and how bad seddie is and i get offended and say some rude things. i can get offended about seddie and get defensive i must admit XxSeddierocksxx 02:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC)XxSeddierocksxx hey i went on the creddie page and i just wanted to thank u for defending us. it means a lot u gotta believe me! i hope creddiers see we arent cause honestly i havent seen a lot of mean seddiers in my life. i kinda wanna be friends with other creddiers after i saw how nice u r and how nice some of them can be. i even sent one of them a message asking for peace. hoping to get a reply. anyways thanks again! XxSeddierocksxx 01:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC)XxSeddierocksxx Hey!!! Hello there :) Thank you for being so nice and respectful! :DI respect you opinions! And Pink is an AMAZING color! I am a tomboy though, but I love pink, purple, red, and blue! :) And LOL is that movie good? I saw the Minor Details, and I thought Jennette was amazing! She is my fav celebrity all everyone! :D I like the movie She's The Man! haha it's soooo funny! (PrincessPuckett 08:31, December 2, 2010 (UTC) HEY THERE! Awesome! And yeah, I think it's great too! mean, at least everyone on this wiki has something in common-we all love iCarly! So what's up? XD MaryanSStarseddielover98 03:14, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Jerranda, Speronica, Sheddie Hey I was just wondering if maybe you could make me a Jerranda one (Miranda and Jerry and for friendship only!) or a Speronica one (Spencer and Veronica) I would make them myself but somehow my computer wont work right now so I was just wondering if maybe you could? I really like the Wam, Spasha, Fasha and Cevel ones! Oh wait I just thought about one more um Sheddie (Shelby and Freddie!) oh by the way you dont HAVE to do this! ChurchPants20 05:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :The problem isn't making one with the new terms, it's finding an appropriate pic on one of our pages of the two characters together. If I find one for each ship, I'll try to do it for you. Oh, it would help if besides signing which you did, please add a Subject/headline also. Thanks. Katydidit 07:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :: on Speronica in the Userboxes list. Looking for a Jerranda pic next. Katydidit 08:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :: on Jerranda in the Userboxes list. Looking for a Sheddie pic next which could be the most difficult to find so it may take some time. Katydidit 08:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC)